Sick Day
by crazypvtbrown
Summary: Rated M for language, Just a fluff story, about Sara being sick and Grissom taking care of her, yahh!


Sick Day

by: freakydinkychicky

a/n: this is just something that I wrote b/c I'm sick and lonely, so I thought I'd write a little something to keep myself occupied. Enjoy.

I hate being sick, I really do. My caseload is huge, and I don't have the time to take off to get better...well I do, I just don't feel like using it. I'm working a case right now, in which, I'm so close to pinning a murder on the husband of the victim, all I have to do is get the DNA swab from him, and if it matches that's it, case closed. Grissom's been asking for my report, since the beginning of shift, he's really starting to irritate me. Shit, I'm gonna sneeze again! "AHHH CHHOOO! Damnit!" the snot from my sneeze is now all over my desk, "Damnit!" I grab another tissue and wipe down my desk and spray it with the sanitizer I've been carrying with me all day. Lab workers are looking at me now, GRRR, I really hate them right now too. "Sar, are you alright?" Nick struts in, concern etched on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine", I answer. "Woman, you're not fine. You're sneezing and coughin' up a storm in here".

"So? I'm sanitizing after myself. I'm perfectly fine, NI..." Cough, Cough, Cough, Hack. Grissom, who was walking by, see's me smacking my chest to try and get some of the crap out of my lungs, stops and walks into my office.

"Sara, are you alright?" I groan, and lean my head down to hit it off my desk. Smack

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine, everyone just needs to mind their own business!".

"Sara, get your stuff, I'm taking you home." My jaw hits the desk, Grissom is taking me home, wow, if the circumstances were just a little different I wouldn't mind, but...wait, I can't leave! I have cases to solve, and reports to write, I'm not going anywhere.

"Uh Uh, no way. I'm not going anywhere. I have more important things to do then lye in bed all day."

Grissom's rubbing his head again, not a good sign. "Sara, you're going home whether you like it or not. Even if I have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you there."

Again, if only I wasn't sick, I would find that threat strangely exotic, but I'm standing my ground, I am not going home.

"I'm not leaving, Grissom".

"Nick, would you excuse us, please?" Grissom asked, turning to Nick, Nick nodded and left the room quickly.

"Sara, please don't make this difficult." he said, trying one last time to change my mind.

"It wouldn't be so difficult if you would just drop it. I'm not going home".

"Just remember you brought this upon yourself". Grissom walked behind my desk and heaved me up over his shoulder, I freaked.

"Grissom, what the hell are you doing, put me down".

"I told you, you're going home, Sara, end of discussion".

Grissom walked out of my office and headed for the exit. The faces that I saw, almost made me want to die, Greg was awestruck, Catherine was laughing so hard, I was almost certain she was going to pass out, and Warrick just kept on walking, as if Grissom carrying me out of the building was something he'd seen everyday for the last couple years. Once outside, the cool Nevada air felt good against my flushed and fevered skin. Grissom unlocked his doors, and placed me in the passenger seat, and he went in front of the Denali, watching me like a hawk, just to make sure I didn't make a run for it.

The ride to my apartment was silent, except for the sounds of me sniffling, and coughing. Once there, Griss, placed his hand on my lower back and led me into the building. When we reached my door, I fumbled with the keys, I was loosing my coordination now, perfect!

Grissom took the keys from me and unlocked my door, and followed me inside. I threw off my coat and headed for my bedroom. I shut the door, and quickly changed into my pajamas. If only, I had Grissom in my apartment, every night. 'Wishful thinking' I thought to myself. Grissom knocked on the door quietly, and then entered carrying two small pills of nyquil, and a glass of water. I gave him a pout, but he only placed the pills and the glass of water in my hand. I frowned in defeat, and swallowed the pills without any opposition. He motioned towards the bed, and I marched myself over and climbed in.

"I expect you to stay here, until you feel better, and make sure you make an appointment with the doctor, I expect to see proof that you went to the doctor on my desk when you come back".

I don't answer, I'm too mad to answer. I just throw the covers over my head, and ignore him. I know he's just trying to help, but forcing me to leave work, really...well it really...shows that he cares, and that there is still a chance of an us. I hear him at the door, he's leaving? 'What were you expecting, he's gotta go to work', I think, duh. "Thank you, Grissom". I poke my head out, and he turns to look at me, a small smile on his face. I wish I could just tell him that I love him, but now is definately not the time, but I just can't stop looking at him.

"You're welcome Sara". I smile, and then "ACHOOO" I sneeze, the moment between us is gone, "DAMNIT!" I really hate being sick!

The End

A/N: well, what'dya think? Let me know!


End file.
